


What Up I Got A Big Cock

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Party, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is desirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Up I Got A Big Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 1: Sexpistolary
> 
> Using [this text](http://textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-3012.html) as inspiration -  
>  _(774): i just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"_

“Morgana! Morgana, that one’s mine!”

Merlin didn’t give the exclamation much thought at first, not when a thousand other things were being exclaimed across the room as he walked in. But then he realised he was being pointed at and had a sort of _‘wait, what?!'_ mini heart attack.

He stood frozen in place as the the blond bloke who’d singled him out got up from the sofa, and by the time said blond was making his way through the crowd, Merlin had kickstarted his brain back into working order again. He turned on his heel and went to hide in the loo, just until the whole thing blew over.

Nope, not going to be some footballer’s one night stand. No matter how gorgeous.

The trouble with hiding out in the loo was that everyone needed to use it and Merlin could only take knocking accompanied with death threats for so long. After about ten minutes passed, he sighed and peeked his head out, just before he was brutally shoved out of the way so some hulking beast of a man could barrel in.

“Hey.”

Merlin cringed. He’d only heard the voice once and yet he knew exactly who it belonged to. He turned around slowly before meeting the eyes of the blond he’d been avoiding.

And holy shit, what a pair of eyes they were up close.

 _No matter how gorgeous_ , Merlin told himself again. He’d had enough trouble with footballers.

“Uh, hi, listen—”

“You know, I have a really big cock.”

Merlin took a step back, partially because he was likely to get drunk just from inhaling the bloke’s breath, and partially because he just _needed to take a step back holy fucking shit_.

“That’s, er, good for you, but you see I’m not really into that so—”

“Hi, I’m Morgana.”

The dark-haired beauty seemed to appear from nowhere and Merlin nearly snapped his neck from turning to her.

“Hello?”

The blond guy shouldered her out of the way, glaring daggers at her. “Didn’t you hear me say he’s mine?”

“I’m not anyone’s!” Merlin yelled. “Look, can I just please—”

“What’s your name?” Morgana asked, standing on tip toes over the man’s shoulder.

Merlin made to slide left along the wall, slipping through a gap between two other people, but as soon as he moved, Morgana stepped from behind the blond right in front of him.

He was cornered.

“Um, Merlin. Now can I—”

“You say you’re not into cock, Merlin? How convenient,” she said, raising a brow at the bloke.

“Are you kidding me, of course he is!” said bloke countered.

“Uh…”

“Watch.”

Before Merlin could move to stop it, Morgana’s lips were against his, her hands clawed around his face to keep him there. He grabbed her wrists and tried to make some kind of protesting noise with his throat but apparently it was mistaken for a moan. She tilted her head more and slotted their mouths together.

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed when she pulled away. “You can’t just kiss someone like—”

“See, I told you. Now _you_ watch.”

And then the bloody _bloke_ ’s lips were on Merlin’s, but instead of his face, it was Merlin’s hips he grabbed, curling strong fingers around his waist and pulling him closer. Merlin meant for the bend of his back to be a move _away_ from the body pressed against him, but it ended up pushing their groins together and okay maybe the man hadn’t been exaggerating about his cock. The moan that erupted from Merlin’s throat then wasn’t entirely in protest.

Merlin blinked a few times after they separated. It hadn’t been the best kiss of his life, and had tasted strongly of alcohol, but it had also been fucking brilliant.

“Wow,” he exhaled. The man was still holding onto him, grinning in a way that was both victorious and charming, and should probably be illegal. Merlin spared one moment to think of his ‘no shagging footballers’ rule, but decided to throw caution to the wind when a flash of tongue made the pouty red lips glisten.

“I’m Arthur.”

“I’m…” Oh, right, he’d already told them his name. Merlin looked to Morgana again, who was currently crossing her arms and scowling. “I’m his, sorry,” he said with an apologetic smile.

Morgana huffed and stormed away, not that Merlin cared much. He turned back to Arthur, suddenly feeling like _he’d_ won a prize.

“So about this big cock of yours.”


End file.
